Amor de Nerd
by Luciana Cullen
Summary: isabella Swan es una chica de 16 años que vive en phoenix y va a ultimo grado de escuela porque es inteligente. Ella es la nerd de su colegio y esta cansada que la cargen y no tengan ninguna amiga. Hasta que decide mudarse a Forks que ahi la tratan igual pero no solo a ella, sino tambien a el amor de su vida...
1. Sinopsis

isabella Swan es una chica de 16 años que vive en phoenix y va a ultimo grado de escuela porque es inteligente. Tiene una hermana llamada Lucy que la quiere mucho aunque a veces la haga enojar.  
Ella es la nerd de su colegio y esta cansada que la cargen y no tengan ninguna amiga. Hasta que decide mudarse a Forks que ahí la tratan igual pero no solo a ella, sino también a el amor de su vida...


	2. Isabella Swan

PoV Bella  
Cap 1: Isabella Swan  
Hola,soy Isabella Swan, pero me gustan que me digan Bella. Vivo en Phoenix con mi mamá y mi papá, tengo 16 años y voy a ultimo grado de escuela, si re loco, premo me pasaron porque soy hiper- mega inteligente. En el instituto no tengo amigos y todos me burlan, pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrada.  
Creo que de mi vida ya dije todo... A me falta una cosa, a m

i hermana de 11 años, Lucy, Tiene la mente de un adolecente, tambien loco, pero bueno esta es mi vida loca, jajajaja...

-Dale Bella vas a llegar tarde al insituto - Me interrumpio mis pensamientos mi madre Rene.  
- Un minuto más - Conteste media dormida.  
-Bella tu saves que hora son ? Son la 07 : 30 AM - Mi madre contesto su propia pregunta y yo sali disparada al baño a bañarme  
Sali y me puse esto:  
humildade/set?id=48345477

Y baje corriendo y tropezandome con los escalones de la escalera.  
Hagarre una tostada y abriendo la puerta le grite a mi mamá y papá : "Ya me voy!". Corri las 15 o 20 cuadras y llegue justo a tiempo antes que el profesor Banner llegara.

Apreste muchisima antención a la clase de Historia.  
Sono el timbre de cambio y me fui a la clase de Biologia.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y me sente en una mesa sola como siempre, igualmente no tenia mucha hambre pero por lo menos comi la manzana que me agarre , que por lo sierto estaba deliciosa. Sono devuelta el timbre y me fui a la clase de trigonometria (Autora: NOSE COMO SE ESCRIBE XD).

A la hora de salida unos chicos que salian del el Gimnasio choque con uno y mr tiro agua encima.  
- No ves por donde caminas - Me grito agresivamente, yo solo pude reponde con "Lo siento". Cuando ya estaba por la salida, Tayna y su grupito venia hacia a mi.  
- Me parece que sos un poco grande para babearte - Me burlo Tayna riendose con su grupito, acto seguido me empujo y cai al barro que ensucie toda la ropa.  
Asi me fui a casa sola, sucia y llorando por la orrible vida que tengo.  
Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi papá me vio llorando y salto del sillon y me dio un fuerte abrazo al que yo se lo respondi gustosamente.  
- Hija ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Porqué estas llorando ? - Me pregunto mi papá abrazandome y consolandome.  
- Papá ya no aguanto mi vida, ya no aguanto que me carguen en el colegio, que no tenga ninguna amiga, e qiero ir de este lugar!, papá por favor habla con mamá hacer si pueden conseguir un lugar lejos de aqui - Le dije a mi papá con todavia lagrimas callendo por mis mejillas.  
- Voy a tratar de hablar con mamá y conseguir a algun lugar - Me dijo mi padre.  
- Ok, gracias - Lo abrace de nuevo y el me correspondio. Al mismo tiempo que mi papá me abrazaba llego mi hermana y apenas me vio vino cooriendo a mi.  
-¿ Qué te pasa hermana ? ¿ Esos estupidos otra vez se burlaron ? Hay esos estupidos no van a estar en tu graduación Bells - Dijo mi hermana. Lucy siempre preocupandose por mi, LA AMO.  
- Si Lucy esos estupidos me tiraron agua, despues Tayna y su grupito se me acercaron y me tiraron al barro y como vez estoy toda embarrada - Le explique a mi hermana lo sucedido y de paso tambien a mi papá .  
- Haay a esos estupidos le voy...  
-Tú no le vas a hacer nada, porque te pueden golpear y no quiero - La interrumpi a mi hermana mientras ella los amenazaba.  
- Puedo ser chiquita pero no devil Bellita - Me dijo esto con un tono seguro-  
- Papá decile ah... - Lo mire para hablar y no estaba - ¿ Cuando se fu ? Ni lo senti - Dije.  
- Iguak hermanita esos me la van a pagar y cara - me dijo con ese tono de bruja malvada.  
- Solo Lucy te queria decir si no te molesta que nos mudemos a un lugar lejos de aqui ? - Le pregunte dudosa que me contestara con un "No hay problema"  
- Queee !...


	3. Edward Cullen

Cap 2: Edward Cullen  
PoV Edward

Hola soy Edward Cullen y vivo en Forks con mi hermana Alice, una adicta a la moda, Emmet, mi hermano bromista y por ultimo , mi mamá Esme y mi papá Carlisle un famoso doctor.  
Tengo 16 años y voy al ultimo año de colegio por el hecho quesoy el nerd del colegio, super inteligente. Tengo un perro, Teo, es el unico amigo que tengo, porque no tengo ningun amigo humano, hecepto mis hermanos, pero nunca se juntan conmigo .  
Hoy era Lunes día de colegio, me desperte temprno, me bañe y me vesti asi:  
. #Look_Book/item/121  
Baje a desayunar y todos me esperaban hasta Teo, que cuando me vio, vino corriendo hacia mi  
- Hola campeón! Como andas ? - Le pregunte a Teo.  
El solo me rspondio con un "Waoh" que supuse que me decia "Bien".  
-Hola hijo ¿ Como amanecistes ? - Me saludo mi mamá mientras yo me sentaba para desayunar.  
-Muy bien ma y tu ? - Le delvolvi el saludo.  
- Bien, gracias - Me dijo mi madre.  
- Hola Eddy, como estas ? Me veo bien ? Porque no quiero ser la payasa de la escuela - Me saludo Alice, y yo por su comentario me rei.  
- Hola Al, todo bien y te vez fantastica, no te preocupes que no vas a ser la payasa de la escuela - Le dije a Alice todavia riendome.  
Despues bajo Emmett y me dijo:  
- Hola, Eddy, Como estas ? Me veo bien ? Porque no quiero ser la payasa de la escuela - Me dijo Emmett burlandose de Alice, que Alice le mando una mirada de molesta.  
-Hola, Emm, Estas perfecta - Le dije riendo.  
- Hay gracias - Me dijo hablando como marica.  
-Waoh - Ladro Teo, lo mire y el con la cabeza me marco el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared me fije que hora era y eran las 07:30.  
- Chicos estamos llegando tarde al colegio ! - Dije casi gritando.  
Los dos vieron la hora y saltaron de los scientos que estaban sentados. Agarraron sus camperas y sus bolsos y salieron sin saludar a mamá.  
"Que buenos hijos !" Pense sarcasticamente.  
- Chau ma, que tengas un buen día! - La salude a mi madre antes de irme.  
- Chau mi cielo, igualmente - Me dijo mi madre tan tiernamente.  
Antes de salir le di un beso en la frente y en la puerta le hise un gesto y sali.  
Agarre mi Volvo gris y me fui al colegio.  
Como de costumbre los chicos de Futbol Americano vinieron y me dijeron:  
- Hey nerd haceme la tarea de Biologia - Me dijo mientras me la tiraba y caia al agua toda sucia, eso significa que tengo que pasar la tarea - Que lastima la tendras que pasar jajajaja - Dicho eso se fue riendo con sus amigos y yo me fui con la cara de "Te quiero matar y no puedo".  
Termino el día de colegio y me fui en mi apreciado Volvo. Soy de conducir a gran velocidad y llege a mi casa en unos 15 minutos.  
Me puse hacer la tarea de Historia e Ingles y la de ese estupido.  
Aveces me pregunto : ¿ Qué hise yo para ganarme esta orrible vida ?...

CHICAS SUBI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!  
CHICAS PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA EL PERRO DE EDWARD ES HASI:  
.


End file.
